


My Lion

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Although the relationship was rather ambiguous in the first place, Boosting Fili's ego because he deserves it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fellatio, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal plot (if I'm being completely honest), Sexual Content, slight angst, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: Aware that Fili is feeling profoundly troubled, you go to him one night as he broods, away from the rest of the Company. When you manage to break through his reluctance to open up, he finally confides in you, and proves to be in dire need of comfort and affection.You offer both in plentiful supply, but then surprise him pleasantly by giving something else to truly lift his spirits...





	My Lion

**Author's Note:**

> There's honestly no explaining this shameless, gratuitous piece of filth. Just accept it for what it is- a product of my sordid mind :'D
> 
> Word of warning, the description gets quite graphic at points. I actually surprised myself with how seedy it got while I was writing.
> 
> Please enjoy, folks! I know I enjoyed writing this- which has been one heck of an eye-opener for me, I can tell you that.

The past several weeks had proven to be taxing for Fili. With the burden of being his uncle's heir, the pressure on him was enormous. He couldn't just simply be a skilled warrior, from childhood he was trained and prepared in matters of diplomacy, taught rigorously to be a tactician on and off the battlefield, forced to suppress his strongest emotions so he would not be deemed 'unstable' and unfit to rule.

You saw how heavily it weighed on him. Brazenly confident as he was, you saw the weary, worried prince through the charming smiles and cocky swagger.

You saw his doubt in every pensive stare, every slump of his shoulders when Thorin would berate him or pull him aside to speak in grave tones with him. You knew he wondered if Thorin favoured his younger brother over him.

When his uncle spoke to him, it was often with the purpose of sharpening his skills as a leader, but when speaking to Kili- it seemed to him as though it was done purely out of desire for conversation.

 

One night, he'd wandered away from camp to sit by himself for a moment's peace, so he could brood without fear of being questioned. Without being noticed by the others in the Company, you followed Fili further into the forest.

There you saw, perched on a gnarled stump, arms resting on his knees as he stared down at the ground, the glimmer in his eye noticeably faded.

“Fili?” You called to him softly. The golden haired prince looked up, startled. “It's just me, you needn't worry.”

“[Y/N], what are you doing out here?”

“I could ask the same of you, but I'm afraid I already know the answer,” you said, approaching him.

 

“Why did you follow me?” He asked, not angrily but plaintively.

“I just wanted to be sure you were alright,” you stood before him, reaching out to brush a fingertip along one of the thick braids in his glorious golden hair.

“Well. You can see for yourself, I'm perfectly fine,” he replied gruffly, but did not knock your hand away.

“You're not, Fili, I see it in your face,” you said, “I see your hurt and doubt.”

The crown prince scoffed, shaking his head at your 'bold assumption'. You expected such a reaction from the proud dwarf.

 

“I'm not upset, [Y/N], don't be daft. I just wanted to get away from camp for a moment's quiet, I can't bloody think with all their chatter sometimes. That's all,” he huffed.

“There's no shame in being upset, Fili,” you sighed.

“ _ **I'm not upset**_ ,” Fili insisted petulantly, “Mahal...”

“If you say so,” you muttered, staring off to the side quite deliberately, hoping to evoke some sort of response from the stubborn prince.

“Even if I _**was –**_ **which I am not** -” the dwarf prince started to speak, and you all but rolled your eyes exaggeratedly, “-why would it matter? Injured feelings are fleeting and it does no good to discuss or dwell on them, they do little else aside from cloud your judgement. That's the last thing I need on this quest.”

“You're dwelling on them because you refuse to discuss them. They are not quite as fleeting as you claim, even you don't believe that, Fili. These feelings and thoughts...they _**will**_ fester and then they _**will**_ undoubtedly cloud your judgement,” you countered sagely.

 

“Oh, Mahal,” Fili groaned, “What? Shall I go back to camp, silence everyone and insist on talking about how I feel?”

“You don't have to go back to camp. You can tell me. We are friends, are we not?” You said.

“Yes?” The intonation in his voice questioning how your closeness was in any way relevant.

“I'd like to think we're at least close enough to confide in one another,” you appealed to him.

“We're close, yes, but I fail to see why it's necessary to talk about our feelings,” Fili said.

“Yet you listen to me when I share with you things that have troubled me? You talk to me and lift my spirits? Why not allow me to offer you that same kindness?”

 

“I listen to you and speak with you because I care about you. I don't want to see you unhappy,” Fili spoke quietly.

“And _**I**_ care about _**you**_! Seeing you so downtrodden is awful, Fili, I can't bear to see you like this- like you carry the entire weight of the world in your heart. Why are you so reluctant to open up to me? Do you believe your feelings don't matter?” You knelt down between his legs and looked up at him entreatingly.

“No, I just...[Y/N], please, I don't want to talk about this,” Fili spoke, with a distinct air of dejection.

“I think perhaps you _**do**_ want to talk about it, you just feel that you can't,” you dared to say. Rather than responding with annoyance, Fili stared down at you with eyes so soulful you felt your chest ache at the very sight.

 

“I'm tired of it, [Y/N],” he confessed, “I've accepted what I am, what my future is, but I sometimes resent the burden this places on me.”

You had presumed as much.

“My future is to be one of power, to rule over Erebor when my uncle passes, but it's also stolen my freedom,” Fili averted his gaze from your face briefly, as his mind turned over his thoughts, “I can never be reckless. I can't say what I truly feel because I must be composed, logical and diplomatic- Mahal, do I have to become stone-hearted?”

You remained quiet, meeting his eyes with a gentle gaze.

“I can't just...be. It's always there. Knowing my fate has been decided, and I must live up to expectations every waking minute of my life,” he took one of your hands in his own and held it, no doubt seeking comfort.

 

“Kili doesn't know how lucky he is, knowing he will have power but no obligation or responsibility, unless its of his own volition,” Fili sighed wearily, “He is free to do as he pleases, be who he wants, and while he may vex Thorin on occasion, he doesn't face the same disciplining as I do.”

“And Mahal, I love my brother dearly, as I love my uncle, but it burns me so and fills me with this bitterness that would seek to poison my mind,” he spat out contemptuously, “I sometimes wonder if Thorin favours my brother over me and if he loves him more than me. I may be his heir, but that doesn't mean he has to love me, does it?”

“Fili, don't say that, Thorin cares for you with all his heart, you are his _**kin**_ ,” you cupped his cheek with one hand.

“Then why does he speak to me only when it is necessary? Why am I always being assessed and pushed to be better than what I am, that I must always improve myself? Am I not good enough? Will I ever be?”

“Fili-”

 

“Why does he treat Kili with such greater affection? Even our mother has always been gentler with Kili. Do I not deserve to be shown affection, [Y/N]? I crave it as much as anyone, more so perhaps, and yet nobody shows me kindness for the sake of kindness,” his voice grew slightly wild with emotion.

“And I have to suffer it in silence, because I cannot complain, I can't tell them how I feel! I just...I just want to be cared for, I want...I want to be the person someone favours above all others but it seems that wish will never be granted,” Fili hung his head.

“You already are, Fili,” you moved closer to him, still kneeling before him. The crown prince raised his head and looked at you intently. Slowly, you leaned in and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

With a stirring of nerves in your belly, you drew back to gauge his reaction. As you suspected, it was one of surprise.

"Uhh..." Rendered speechless, Fili gaped, his usual rakish confidence compromised.

 

"Perhaps that was a bit forward?" You conceded bashfully, "But...I've been hoping to do that for some time, I must confess. I don't know if it counts for much, as I am no noble dwarrowdam-" you giggled at Fili's expression, "-but you are  _ **my**_ favourite. Above all others."

Fili stared in disbelief.

"Shall I kiss you again to make you believe me?" You laughed.

Leaning in again, you brushed your lips against Fili's, placing another kiss upon them; though you lingered for a few moments longer, savoring the warmth and softness of his mouth.

"I think I believe you," Fili said, awakening from his dazed state, "Although, I would not complain if you attempted further persuasion."

"Then I shall persuade you until you're entirely convinced," you giggled softly, kissing the dwarf prince over and over, deepening them each time.

 

"I cannot begin to imagine the weight of the burden you carry on your shoulders, Fili," you whispered to him as your mouths parted, "But seeing how much it troubles you is heart-breaking."

"You may resent this responsibility, Fili, you may feel as though your path in life has already been laid before you to follow blindly...and that you have been robbed of your freedom...but, as little comfort as this may bring you, I would rather nobody but you be the king of Erebor after your uncle. I trust you and I believe in you with every fiber of my being. Even after all these years you still accept the magnitude of your role come the time when we finally reclaim Erebor, you are still _**willing**_ to learn what it is to be a _**good and fair ruler**_ and even though the constant teachings and the restraint you endure frustrate you, you still have such a kindness in your heart and such passion for so much in life!"

You held his strong, coarse hands, reassuring him with such zeal that the golden-haired dwarf appeared taken aback.

"You are strong, no matter how you may feel now, you are the strongest dwarf I know. You are brave. You are _**good**_. There are few dwarves I have enough regard for to say that I would proudly declare them as my king- but _**you**_ , for you I would fight those damned orcs myself-"

"I would not ask you to fight _**for**_ me, [Y/N], I would rather you fight **_by my side_** \- where you rightfully belong!" Fili said, with immense ardour.

 

"Fili, look at you- fierce as a lion. A brave, strong lion," you crooned proudly, reaching up to stroke his long, golden locks as you stroked his ego, " _ **My**_ lion."

The prince, having been deflated by his woes, seemed to swell with pride at your words; his confidence once again radiating with an almost perceptible glow. His hands slid around your waist, pulling your body closer toward him.

"You are loved, Fili, you are loved entirely," you spoke as though you were both long-time lovers. "You may believe that Thorin and your mother show your brother favour, but it's not true, my sweet. Kili is a good soul, Mahal bless his kind heart, but he's tempestuous and sometimes shows the world that heart of his too often. He needs more assurance from those he looks up to, and I know that you desire such assurance and affection as much as he does, but both your uncle and your mother know that you are stronger and better suited to cope with the trials of life. Being strong, though, is as much a curse as it is a blessing, because those around you don't see the hurt so clearly."

Still kneeling between his legs, you held him in your arms and pushed your forehead against his in a gesture of intimacy.

"But I see it and I would wish it away any way I can. Fili, please know that I am here for you," you whispered.

"[Y/N]," Fili uttered your name softly.

 

"My brave lion," you cooed lovingly again, kissing his forehead, "My brave, brave lion, my warrior, my prince," you purred, moving down to brush your lips against his whilst your hands cradled his head.

"My love," Fili said, those strong hands finding their way to your hair, thick, calloused fingers combing through your beautiful tresses.

"Fili, my golden lion," you whispered seductively, nipping gently at his lower lip. Growing bolder, one of your hands moved much further down Fili's body, grasping his inner thigh- he responded to your audacious 'venturing' with a throaty groan, which he promptly choked back, as though the loss of his composure was prohibited even under such circumstances.

"My handsome warrior," you purred, hand creeping along his thigh towards his groin. The moment Fili felt your fingers encroaching upon intimate territory, he stilled your hand.

 

"[Y/N], please, you don't have to do that," he said firmly.

"Would you prefer me not to touch you?"

"I welcome your touch, [Y/N], but I don't expect... ** _physical comfort_** beyond what tenderness you have already shown. I don't want you to feel obligated to...do anything," Fili looked at you with heartfelt sincerity.

"I want to, Fili," you said to him.

"You want to...you want to touch me...there?"

"I want to do more than just touch you," you smiled mischievously.

 

"[Y/N]...you don't-" Fili appeared reluctant, though you wondered if it was more out of respect for you than it was out of lack of desire.

"I want to. But I'll do nothing if you do not desire it, Fili, I wouldn't force anything upon you," you told him earnestly.

" _ **I do desire it**_ ," he admitted, "I just don't want you to do it for the wrong reasons."

"Would my desire simply to get my mouth around your cock be considered a 'wrong reason'?" You inquired coyly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Mahal," Fili breathed out, "Well, no, I can hardly argue the, ah,  _ **validity**_ of your reason. Not that I'd even try," he said frankly.

"I didn't think you would, to be honest," you giggled, your hand sliding up his thigh until your fingers brushed over his impressive manhood, covered by the material of his trousers, "Ah, now I know which side you keep your _**sword**_ on."

 

"Sometimes I forget dwarrowdams can be so vulgar, but you never cease to remind me, [Y/N]," Fili teased, but his voice was thickened by arousal as you teased his cock through his trousers.

"I proudly represent my fellow dams," you quipped, fingers now leisurely unlacing his trousers, fixing him with a kittenish gaze, "I shall remind you what filthy mouths we have. I'm sure like many dwarves, you'll agree that we're quite sharp tongued-"

"Quite so," Fili chuckled, as you pulled open the front of his trousers and, in a manner that was tantilisingly slow, slipped your hand in.

"-but our sharp tongues are some of the softest and most skilled when it comes to certain matters," you pointed out, wrapping your hand around his already hard cock and stroking it. The prince groaned, wrapping a sturdy hand around your wrist and encouraging you.

"My lion has an impressive weapon," you teased coquettishly, carefully freeing Fili's length from his unlaced trousers, " _ **Very**_ impressive," you noted, lips parting unintentionally at the sight of the prince's exposed cock. Your hand continued to slide up and down with considered motion; sometimes twisting carefully, often swiping your thumb across the head and occasionally dragging your fist down the entirety of his length, the side of your hand nestling close to the dense thatch of dark blonde hair that grew at the base.

 

Fili was already quivering and groaning, muttering unintelligble praises, his cock leaking his excitement almost profusely. If that was how he responded to the touch of dwarrowdam's hand, you were wickedly intent on completely unravelling him with your mouth.

"Oh, my big, strong lion," you crooned, giggling flirtatiously, "You're making such a mess of my hand. I suppose I shall have to put my mouth in its place."

Looking up at him with eyes so innocent, they might have belonged to a shy maiden, you lowered your head, bringing your lips to the tip of his cock. Fili's chest was rigid, waiting with bated breath to feel the snug, soft hold of your lips around him. It seemed as though his whole body was locked with anticipation, save for his trembling arms, and his expression was in equal parts desperation and awe, blue eyes focused on you with an intensity you'd only seen when the prince was in the midst of battle.

Simply to toy with him, you dropped your head further down, poked your tongue out and dragged the soft tip along the underside of his manhood. There was a distinct saltiness and the sourness of skin, the flavour lingering on your tongue. Granted, it was not the finest taste, but given that it was Fili's _**taste**_ you savoured it like his cock was the finest pastry in the bakery.

" _ **Ahhh**_..." Fili groaned noisily, hands searching for some part of you he could grab (and ideally, squeeze).

 

You gave a short, impish little giggle, before closing your lips around the head of his manhood, making sure to fix him with that delightfully paradoxical innocent gaze.

Fili heaved a deep shuddering breath, one of his hands clutching at the loose-fitting sleeve of your tunic, his fist balled around the thin material. His other hand seemed to hover uncertainly near your hair, torn between wanting to hold your locks and not wishing to spoil the intricate braids you'd scrupulously woven.

Taking him deeper into your mouth, making sure to drag your lips along his thick, turgid shaft, it appeared Fili could not resist the urge to grab a hank of your hair- though his grip remained gentle.

At a steady pace, you bobbed your head up and down, taking him as far as you were able before gently sliding your mouth up almost to the tip of his length; mimicking the slow, deep strokes of love making. So he would not grow too accustomed to the same steady rhythm or the feel of your mouth, you suddenly came to a halt as your mouth returned to his head.

 

With a sly hum of laughter, you began to suckle on the swollen tip of his cock, his bitter-salty flavoured excitement dribbling eagerly out onto your tongue.

"Mahal...[Y/N], ahh...yes...please...don't....don't stop," Fili uttered breathlessly.

Being the wicked imp that you were, you began humming and moaning appreciatively whilst sucking on the head of his shaft.

" _ **Mahal**_ , [Y/N], ahhh, don't stop...please," he entreated, his length throbbing. Having the crown prince of Erebor begging so sweetly was as arousing as it was a tremendous boon to your ego.

Experimentally, you pushed out your tongue, flicking it against the underside of his head in the hopes you would discover a particularly senstive spot. Fortune smiled upon you when the prince started squirming restlessly where he was sat, his hands moving over your shoulders, your arms, your back; groping any part of you that he could.

 

Bearing witness to his restraint and self-control crumbling as he grew ever closer to release was so intensely erotic, you felt a very noticeable wetness between your legs and a thrumming ache you would most certainly have to tend to if you wanted your focus to remain on the quest rather than on thoughts of Fili, in the sweet throes of ecstacy, spilling his seed.

You angled your head to one side and slid Fili into your mouth, so his tip and part of his shaft coasted against your slippery inner cheek, your tongue swirling over whatever it could reach. Looking up at him, his rapturous expression spoke clearly as he himself became unable to speak his satisfaction, save for the low, quavering moans and faint whimpers.

His blue eyes held your gaze but for a moment before his eyelids drooped and his mouth opened to issue a low, long groan.

Pulling back, you took your mouth away from his cock- an action that received much plaintive protest- but quickly, you dove in to offer his neglected balls some attention. Against your lips, they felt firm, the skin painfully taut, and as you closed your lips around each in turn, to suck and nip gently at them, they were _**heavy**_.

 

"Someone's not been tending to himself, " you teased, giving them several, soft kitten-licks, relishing the way your prince's breath stuttered and whatever coherence he had left turned into a nonsenical mess of words. You drew back from Fili's balls, returning your attentions to his dripping, slick cock instead. 

"N-no chance...n-no ch-chance to-" Fili panted, his leg jigging up and down- seemingly out of his control. You chuckled, lips tightening into a semblance of a smile around his cockhead, before laying a hand on his thigh to still his shaking leg.

You proceeded to, as you'd done before, suckle on his head, your free hand wrapped around his shaft to keep it still. Only this time, you decided to throw in the element of surprise and suddenly take as much of him into your mouth as you could, making sure to trail your tongue along the underside of his length as you did so, keeping your lips snug to give him that delicious friction to push him to the point of carnal bliss.

Lifting your hand from his thigh, you reached for his balls to fondle them, massaging them gently with your fingers as you continued to work his cock with your mouth.

"[Y/N]...Mahal, I'm- [Y/N]-" Fili choked out, his hips starting to jolt forward as he approached his release.

 

With your mouth firmly closed around his length, it all but took a mere doe-eyed gaze up at him- and he was pushed over the edge into sweet oblivion.

Hands clutching at you, he gave a short cry, his cock throbbing and spilling his thick, warm seed across your tongue and down your throat. His length bobbed inside of your mouth with every spurt and his balls seemed to flutter in your fingers.

"Ahhh....ah, [Y/N]....Mahal....ah," he heaved out, voice hoarse, as he slumped forward.

When he softened in your mouth, you slowly slid him out- only to discover a thin strand of spittle and cum connecting his cockhead to your lips. With your mouth still 'full', you chuckled with your lips pressed together. Fili, obviously in a post-orgasm euphoria, was in especially good spirits and joined in with the brief merriment.

Realising why you had not yet opened your mouth, Fili was quick to urge you-

"[Y/N], spit it out, you-"

You gulped down his seed audibly.

 

"You didn't...you didn't have to do that," Fili looked rather bashful, which was a rare sight indeed, as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"I wanted to," you shrugged your shoulders, gently slapping his hands away and lacing his trousers for him.

"I don't deserve you," he slid his fingers beneath your chin, tilting your head so your eyes met.

"You do, you daft clod," you chided him tenderly.

"Then I've been blessed by Mahal," Fili spoke softly, lowering his head to kiss you with fiery passion. The very second your lips parted, you raised your eyebrows at him.

"Few dwarves would kiss a dam after she's just swallowed his seed," you snickered, lifting a finger to playfully trace his moustache braids.

 

"More fool them. Nothing could stop me from kissing those sweet lips," he said, mouth twisting into a rogue's crooked smile. It was a smile that both warmed the very cockles of your heart and the place between your legs.

"Careful now, I shall end up swooning if you inflict those charms on me," you joked, rising to your feet.

"Was that supposed to deter me?" Fili rallied, throwing his arms around your waist and tugging you towards him, his hands squeezing your backside shamelessly.

"It was more of an...advanced notice?" Finding it difficult to concentrate with his face so close to your aching womanhood.

"I see," the prince answered wryly, "Well, if you do swoon, feel free to fall on me. I'll take  _ **very good**_ care of you."

"Fili, we ought to return to the camp," you said, the voice of reason, beginning to pull away from the golden-haired prince.

 

Fili clearly had other plans in mind, given that he drew you back to him so eagerly you fell into his lap, facing him, your legs splayed either side of his own.

"Oh-ho, not so fast, my love," he smiled wickedly at you.

"Mahal, help me, I've created a monster," you laughed melodically, unable to resist Fili's devilish appeal.

"Well, I am **_your lion_** , am I not?" Fili massaged your hips in a slow, sensual motion.

"That you are," you conceded, a touch shy, glancing off to the side.

"Then I ought to show you how a lion _**eats**_ , shouldn't I?" His mouth widened into a fiendish smirk.

 

"Fili?" You cocked your head to one side, caught between understanding and uncertainty.

"Before this night ends, [Y/N], I fully intend to have my tongue half lodged inside of you and have a beard soaked in your sweet juices," Fili stated rather bluntly.

"Ah- um-I...."

"I also plan to suck on those wet little _**petals**_ between your legs and tend to that soft nub of yours until you can barely _**think**_ , never mind speak," he added, "Would you permit me to do so, [Y/N]?"

"Mahal, _**yes**_!"


End file.
